


The Ones Who Fly Away from Gallifrey

by undernightlight



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Monologue, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: The mystery of the Timeless Child wasn't all I found, Doctor.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Ones Who Fly Away from Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

> It's been sat in my drive for a while (which seems to happen a lit these days :| ), but I hope you enjoy this little ramble of dialogue.

The mystery of the Timeless Child wasn't all I found, Doctor. 

When Tecteun began experimenting with the child - you - she wasn't without opposition. Of course many supported her, and many didn't care, but there were those that were against it, saying they were just a child and deserved to be treated more than a caged animal. Tecteun didn't listen to their concerns. 

It didn't stay limited to experimenting on the child, and soon Tecteun was experimenting on herself. It was successful, and then a species wide conversion began. Those that opposed Tecteun before only became louder, and even some of those that had once supported her turned their backs. Understandable. They weren't exactly fond of the idea of having their DNA fiddled with. 

But that didn't stop Tecteun. Nothing would. And she had enough support from the higher ups that it didn't matter. One by one, each shabogan was altered, the DNA changed to allow for the regeneration factor to be introduced and function without hitch. One by one, until the only true shabogans left were those that wished to be left true. 

The high council however didn't agree, and forced them to submit. Some did, they felt like they had no choice, but others rebelled. The council hunted them down and killed them. The council refused to leave any remnant of who they were before you came. 

But the council wasn't completely successful. There was a small faction of the shabogans that managed to escape, stealing spaceships and heading out into the unknown, just like Tecteun. Except these people had no intention of returning. They'd lost all faith in their planet, in their species, and so left their home, left everything they'd ever known. 

And so they travelled, far across space, hoping to find somewhere new to call home. I don't know if that's what they did, but eventually they settled on a small, wet planet, third in its solar system. It was Earth, in case you couldn't tell. 

They integrated. Humans were very much a thing, but primitive, even more so than they are currently, but the shabogans survived. They took up with humans, creating earth-gallifrey half breeds. 

You know I get it now, your fascination with them. I bet deep down you knew, somehow you knew, that these earthlings aren't all one hundred percent human, that you're the reason they aren't one hundred percent human. Your very existence is the reason. 

Maybe that's another reason why I can't stand you. You acted so special, and as we've already covered, you clearly are, but you didn't know the extent of it, the extent at which you corrupted this universe. You altered the course of not only our world but the world of the humans. How many other lives have you changed? How many civilisations have you destroyed and altered? You claim always to be a hero, but how can you be so sure?

Maybe in this life, you are the Doctor. Maybe in a past life, well, who knows, you could’ve been just like me.


End file.
